


Touching Desire

by Victor_EG



Series: From Master and Ambassador to Master and Boytoy [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ambassador AU, Genji has never had to wait so long, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Omnic War, Pre-Overwatch, Sunyatta making his ass wait, Teasing, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victor_EG/pseuds/Victor_EG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((For an explanation of the AU, please see the summary of my fic False Punishment.))<br/>Genji is many things: enthusiastic, playful, loyal, impatient. When he realizes Sunyatta's range and depth of touch extends beyond simple readings and calculations, there is nothing in this world that would stop him from exploring this extent personally. Except for Sunyatta's own desire to teach him some patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by: 79nanosieverts, who is so thorough and wonderful and thank you again. <3

Sunyatta should have known Genji would have been _curious_. It had started with a simple mistake, in fact. One of the first things they had found themselves doing around one another was their early morning rituals, Genji with his training and Sunyatta with his meditation.

As Genji flew around the inner gardens of the large home Sunyatta had been so graciously loaned by the Shimada family, running and jumping along walls and wooden poles, a small pebble flicked sideways from underneath Genji’s shoe. It was a sudden but very minor pain, his hand moving to rub along the spot briefly in order to calm the sensors sending pain signals. Genji had paused long enough to see his reaction, moving over to him and bowing quickly. “I’m sorry, Master Sunyatta. You are not… hurt?”

He didn’t think Genji had pictured him as a frail debutant, but then why else would the questioning tone be there? Chuckling softly he shook his head, “No Genji, I am fine. However, I find your motherly concern to be cute.”

A blush rose to his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck, laughing, “Well, consider it part of my duty as your mediator.” Sunyatta chuckled softly in turn, expecting Genji to return to his training though he lingered for a few seconds more clearly with something more to say. He turned away and put himself back into his stance.

The question finally came days later. They were sitting in a small ramen shop, Genji happily devouring a rather large bowl as Sunyatta was content to simply observe the small interior and the outside, mostly as a test to see how long the green haired ninja would believe his side glances were going unnoticed. Finally the omnic released an affected sigh, turning and staring at Genji, fingertips drumming on the countertop.

Eyes growing wide, mouth full of ramen, his eyes flicked around to see if there was a reason the omnic’s attention was suddenly on him. Swallowing in one large gulp he cleared his throat, “Is there something wrong, Master Sunyatta?”

“I hope not, Genji. But I will not know until you tell me if there is.” He did not imagine Genji truly had something concerning on his mind. Of course, he could be wrong, and in this case it would be best to address it sooner rather than later. He would… rather not return to their distance of a few months ago.

Genji blushed, sighing and shaking his head, “It’s nothing at all, nothing to conce-”

“Stop,” Sunyatta interrupted with a raised hand, then turned his hand palm up, “Ask.”

“It’s… impolite.”

“That is fine,” Sunyatta assured, folding his arms.

Genji sighed, looking at his ramen, then to the side as if escape from his curiosity was elsewhere. It was not. “I’m sorry, but… um,” he look back to Sunyatta, “Do you… feel? Things.”

Sunyatta paused only a moment believing he understood the question, though it was not what Genji had asked him. Tipping his head to the side, he simply answered, “I do have sensors and gauges built into various points of my body detecting a wide variety of sensations.”

True enough, Genji shrugged and explained, “Yes, but I mean, that’s not actually feeling something, it’s ju-” Genji suddenly stopped, turning into a tomato as he muttered an apology and tried to sink into his shoulders, mumbling softly to himself in Japanese.

He was silent, until his soft chuckle interrupted Genji’s mumbling. The bright red ninja glanced to him just as Sunyatta offered his hand palm up. “Give me your hand, Genji.” Too embarrassed to argue much, his hand shot straight on top of Sunyatta’s. Humming softly, he continued, “I can tell your hand is roughly thirty-four degrees, that there is varied friction between your skin and my hand, that you are exerting half a kilogram of pressure on top of my palm.”

“In other words, your hand feels warm. I can tell how you hold your sword, where your callouses smooth into soft skin. I can tell you feel tense and unsure as you will not relax your hand on top of mine.” Genji’s blush had not yet subsided, stubbornly affixed to his cheeks as Sunyatta slid his hand down to gently grip Genji’s fingers, brushing a thumb over the tops. “Relax. You asked out of curiosity and my own pestering. I do not fault you for what the world has taught you.”

For a moment nothing changed. Genji’s blush remained and he had an opportunity to slowly map the backs of his fingers. Until he had noticed the man behind the counter giving his own side look. Sunyatta turned to stare at him, watching the man jump and back away from him. “ _Nani o mite imasu ka,_ ” Genji growled as he followed his line of sight. A line of apologies seemed to follow, the man bowing to Genji with his hands on the counter. The young Shimada simply started waving it off, speaking more of his native tongue in annoyed tones.

It was perhaps this moment that spawned the next several. Genji always had an obsession for the new things he had taken an interest in, whether a new handheld game or the latest fling of the week to catch his eye. It wasn’t long before it became clear that Sunyatta was the ‘new thing’. He had seen Genji flirt once or twice, easily correlating his specific behavior with the concept. To have it suddenly directed at him genuinely confused him at first-- until Sunyatta decided to make a game of it.

Genji took every opportunity to lean against him, touch his arm, step in close. Each time, Sunyatta would let him for the barest of seconds before sliding away. His double entendres were given nothing but confused questions and innocent answers. And in those rare moments when Genji considered giving up the chase, he would give a gentle caress of the cheek, a touch to his lips, pretend to examine some article of clothing before smoothing it back against his body. There was only so much Genji would take before he was done with his covert flirting.

It was during this time that Sunyatta had taken to sparring with Genji every few days for their morning routine. His orbs dipped and swerved about, coming from various angles as Sunyatta continued to keep his distance, his levitation making it that much more difficult to predict his movements.

“Oh, very good Genji,” Sunyatta called out as Genji managed to dodge two orbs flying in from a blind spot, pleased to see progress out of the ninja. Just like his frustrations with his pursuit, Genji seemed to have some issue with patience in combat. Never let it be said that he was ‘bad’ or even ‘mediocre’; the younger Shimada had taken his training over the years seriously. He had simply found a few areas of opportunity for him.

“Beautiful form,” Sunyatta praised as his balanced landing gave him the opportunity to charge forward. He had cleared a great distance in a short amount of time, never seeming to mind the orb that was barreling at him low and behind. Sunyatta cut the speed in half as it reached its target, not needing too much force to smack the back of his leg and buckle his knee.

Releasing his levitation and stepping onto the ground at the same time, he cleared the remaining distance in a moment to loop an arm around his waist, taking a knee and pulling him close just in time to stop his face-plant. Sunyatta looked down and held his gaze as Genji panted, knees on either side of Sunyatta’s leg. Seconds ticked by as they remained just so, until Genji’s hands flew to the front of his chassis at the neck and kept him still.  “You’re doing this intentionally,” a half-agitated Genji accused as he panted.

Sunyatta didn’t immediately follow the sudden train of thought, laughing softly when he had deciphered his cryptic statement. “You mean rebuffing your flirtations? Slipping away when you try to pin my body with yours,” he purred in a low tone, his arm curling tighter around his waist. He could feel Genji’s hot breath rolling against his beak and sliding along the cables of his neck, catching his breath for what felt like a firmer accusation.

The omnic cupped Genji’s cheek with his free hand, pressing a thumb against his lips and turning the bubbling protests into a shudder. “Yes, I have. And I must know, Genji, why pursue me? And with such perseverance.”

Moving his thumb to the side, he allowed those beautiful lips to breathe out, “I-... You, you are… ah…” His words trailed off as his body desperately pressed against warm metal, staring up into glowing red eyes as if he were mesmerized.

“Weeks of dirty words and sweet promises, and here you are speechless, Genji,” Sunyatta chuckled, his thumb sliding back over parted lips. He pressed his thumb between them, fingers grasping his chin as he slowly pushed it in and out, feeling the hot dampness against his sensor. A needy, grateful moan slipped around his thumb before Genji shut his eyes, sucking at the metalic digit slowly thrusting into his mouth, hips grinding forward in time to the pacing.

“And if I were to give you what you desired that first day, would you have reacted like this? Would I have had the pleasure of this sight, of you desperate and wanting in my arms, my little sparrow?” Another keening moan was all Genji had in answer, eyelids half opening to reveal a lustful gaze meant only for him. “You are beautiful like this,” Sunyatta spoke soft and low before slowly removing his thumb from the other’s mouth with a lewd, wet sound.

Genji groaned, seeming to know Sunyatta’s decision before he spoke. “And this is why you will wait longer. I will have you begging for me. I will teach you to savor your unfulfilled desire as you burn with anticipation.” Shifting back and standing, he pulled Genji with him, who would still have been content to grind against his metal frame if Sunyatta hadn’t taken another step back with a final plaintive whine out of the other.

Sunyatta’s eyes roved over his body, a grin in his voice, “Go shower, Genji. I am sure our spar has worn you out.” Looking crestfallen, breathless and a tad grumpy, he adjusted his pants and started up the steps out of the private garden. “Oh, but Genji.” He turned and perked only a little, perhaps hoping he would get something after all. “Think of me, little sparrow.”

His cheeks darkened further as he turned away and slunk off to the shower. Sunyatta stayed perfectly still, hearing the insistent codes that told him he was outside of a normal temperature range. A few moments more… a few more… Sunyatta sighed as fans kicked into high speed, vents giving off steam as they struggled to cool him back down.

Slowly he sat down, letting his systems do the work, his sensors in overdrive as if expecting a greater level of input than normal. Almost as if they were burning, craving for that input. Sunyatta laughed to himself, fully intent on enjoying the anticipation if Genji would not. He had far more patience, after all.

Between Genji’s insistent pursuit the week before and his doubled efforts in the days to come, his flirting and pining might have come across as annoying to someone else. Sunyatta relished in it. He took pleasure in drawing out the wait, denying his requests no less than twice a day. The first day, no. The second day, no. The third and fourth were both no.

The fifth was different. He let the pause linger slightly longer. “Clear your schedule for the next two days. Come to my room in the afternoon tomorrow. Dress lightly for the occasion.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary  
> Attakaidesu - Warm  
> Shishou - Teacher/Instructor
> 
> Beta'd by 78nanosieverts, wonderful and precise and perf as always. <3 Also beta'd by GayRob0t, who is basically amazing in every way.

Precisely at noon, with the sun high and the weather cool, Genji knocked on Sunyatta’s door with absolutely no intent of enjoying the weather outside. Sunyatta did not move to open it immediately, instead cocking his head to the side to simply watch the door. He did not want to seem too eager. A few seconds ticked by until he gracefully unfolded his legs under him to walk calmly to the door. 

Genji was leaning against the wall next to the door, hands in his pockets and glancing sideways at him. The epitome of trying hard to be cool, though perfectly ruined by the large, warm smile that crept across his face. True to his request, Genji was wearing loose pants and a simple t-shirt, something easy to slip in and out of, not that he’d be slipping back into it any time soon. 

“Hello Genji. Please, come in.” A simple request, unhurried and unassuming as he stepped to the side to allow him entry. Not needing to be asked twice, Genji followed his lead, looking around as he did. He had never been in Sunyatta’s bedroom before, though it was honestly nothing noteworthy. Sure, the bed was soft and large, the other side of the room opened up to a private balcony, and the bathroom was nothing short of grand. However, there was not much to indicate that Sunyatta had treated this as much more than a space to recharge in. 

The ninja walked in and turned in a circle, taking in the non-existent decor, before looking back to Sunyatta as he closed the door. For a few seconds they did nothing, Genji slowly grinning wickedly as Sunyatta remained a still mask of control. For now.

Without a bit of hesitation Genji sat on the corner of the bed, toeing off both shoes, scooting out of his pants and tugging his shirt over head. Not a single piece of clothing was underneath his ensemble. With a little bounce forward Genji was standing again in a moment. The last bit to go was his headband, Genji’s hand tugging it off as he stepped forward toward Sunyatta, stopping a foot from him and letting it fall from his hand to the floor. “What would you have me do first, Master Sunyatta?”

He did not answer Genji’s cheeky question immediately, instead taking a moment to let his eyes rove over the body he had only imagined before by putting together an image piece by piece with the way his clothes stretched and folded across his body. The reality far exceeded fantasy. He wanted to run his hands along his flesh and knead into his muscles, coax his languid cock to fullness. Sunyatta wanted to see how that body would press against his own.

He brought his hand up to the other’s neck, metal digits pressing very gently into the muscle that stretched up his neck. A soft gasp escaped Genji as his eyelids fell, closing his eyes completely when Sunyatta urged his head to the side with his thumb. He traced over a vein, feeling his pulse double time underneath his thumb, very gently tracing over the line. He wouldn’t give in yet.

Genji’s eyes opened as his face was urged back toward him, lips parted as he panted softly. “Lay down on the bed, on your front,” Sunyatta commanded evenly, urging him back with a hand on his chest. There was no hiding the flash of playful mistrust on his face, the ninja fully aware that he was more likely to be teased than so easily given what he had pined for. Nonetheless he was compliant, climbing onto the bed on all fours and crawling closer to the top. He laid his head down on the mattress and folded his arms around it, peeking just over the top of his arm at Sunyatta. His body feigned repose while his alert, caramel eyes called for him to come closer. 

Chuckling softly, Sunyatta removed his own wrap, letting it fall to the floor with a whisper and moving to a side drawer. Genji’s head rose slightly and followed him intently as he removed a bottle of oil, leaving the drawer open. Carefully, he dripped thin lines along the backs of Genji’s legs and the bottoms of his feet, capping it off and setting it on the bed once he was satisfied.

Pressing his palms into flesh, he attended to every stiff tendon, every tense muscle, broad strokes and deeper presses alternated to both calm and excite the man underneath him. Airy breaths and groans escaped Genji as he was worked over, moaning as Sunyatta climbed the bed and straddled his legs to reach higher. The moaning turned to whining as his palms pressed against his ass, fingers only briefly brushing against his hole.

“Patience,” Sunyatta urged gently, hands already dripping more oil along his back. Genji could only huff his disappointment, never quite stilling after that, his hips shifting and his breath coming harder. Once he had told Genji to turn over, it was clear why. Genji let his arms fall above his head, panting softly as his length lay half-hard against his abdomen.

Still he paid it no mind as he continued massaging him, starting from his arms and slowly working his way down. He could feel Genji’s hot breath against his face, his hips rolling up to press against him. “Please, Master Sunyatta,” he whined breathlessly, meeting the red eyes that regarded him, “I feel like I’m going to die if you don’t touch me.”

“...But I am touching you, Genji.”

Sunyatta laughed as the other whined louder, shifting his hips, “Please stop teasing me, Master.” 

Affecting a sigh, the omnic straightened, sitting up on his knees. “If you are so impatient, Genji, you may touch yourself.” He gestured toward his cock with a smooth turn of his wrist, crossing his arms over his chest. For a moment Genji looked disappointed, only to be quickly replaced with a grin. He sat up on the bed, looping one arm around the omnic’s neck as his other shot to his dick, moaning against Sunyatta’s chest as he slowly worked his hand up and down his cock. 

Sunyatta didn’t quite expect this, to have Genji quite this close quite so soon. He unfolded his arms, slipping one around Genji’s back as the other grabbed hisass, squeezing hard enough to draw out a loud moan that vibrated through Sunyatta’s chest. His fans kicked on at high speed as he lost himself in the sights and sounds and feel of Genji’s body writhing against his own, his oiled skin throwing soft light against the curves of his toned, lithe body.

“Genji,” Sunyatta breathed, voice pitched low with the faintest edge of static. “Genji, my little sparrow.” Genji could only shiver and moan at the sound of his pet name, hips rolling into his hand as his mouth found a thick cable at Sunyatta’s neck to kiss and explore with the tip of his tongue. A soft moan escaped his voice box, his tongue setting off every pressure sensor with exquisite pleasure.

“Master Sunyatta, please,” Genji gasped out, his hand slowing as he shuddered and struggled to keep from chasing his release. “Please… I-I’ve wanted this so long. Ah… I’ve been so patient, please— _ nngh _ —please, let me feel you.” Sunyatta’s hand roamed from his back to his chin, grasping it firmly and tipping his head forward to clearly see Genji’s flushed cheeks and lust-filled gaze.

“You would like me to make you cum, my sparrow,” Sunyatta hummed, only getting a begging whine as a response. Putting a hand on his chest, he firmly pushed Genji against the bed panting hard, his hips writhing. “You would like to feel my hand wrapped around you?” He wrapped his fingers gently around his pre slicked length, rubbing a thumb over the tip and smearing a fresh drop as Genji gasped and pushed his head into the bed.

“Yes… yes.” It was all Genji could moan, his eyes only for Sunyatta. As the omnic leaned to the side, reached in the drawer again and pulled out a simple pair of handcuffs Genji’s deep breaths hushed. “No.”

Sunyatta simply sat up straight, letting the cuffs hang from his fingers as he looked down to Genji. “Yes. And I am willing to wait.” Genji’s eyes had narrowed, not in pleasure this time but in irritation. He took a breath, ready to argue the point, then decided it was simply not worth it. “That is what I thought. Now, hands above your head.”

The ninja flopped his hand up and above his head as he glared off to the side. Sunyatta leaned forward, collecting his wrists in one hand and pushing them high enough to trap one hand, loop the chain around a post in the headboard, and capture the other. “I hate you,” Genji grumbled.

Sunyatta couldn’t help but laugh softly as his hands lifted from the handcuffs that were now firmly securing Genji’s wrists to the headboard. “Why such a strong word, Genji? Do you fear I would leave you like this?”

Genji took a deep breath, then nodded and grumbled, “Yes, as you have done for five days, Sunyatta.” 

Clearly he was displeased with this little detour, still panting heavily but glaring up at him this time. Sunyatta chuckled, running his hands smoothly against his slick torso, mapping every dip and curve before reaching up to cup Genji’s beautifully flustered face, his voice soft and deep. “My beautiful sparrow, I am much kinder than the world around us. I will always reward the work you put in to please me.”

The frustration faded slowly, desire rushing into his face to replace it as he murmured, “That sounds like a promise, Master…”

“It has always been a promise, Genji.” Sunyatta brought his fingers to trace along his swollen lips, smoothly sliding them into his mouth, pleased to find Genji obediently sucking and licking the metal digits. “It is my intent to positively spoil you.”

Sunyatta retrieved the bottle of oil he had set on the bed and removed his fingers from Genji’s mouth, leaving it panting and wanting. He poured oil on his own hand, careful to not spill too much over the side of his nonporous metal. Pressing it against the underside of Genji’s hard cock, he slowly trailed down, slick fingers teasing along his tight opening. A flood of half finished Japanese appeals and curses spilled from his lips, desperate to have relief.

“Do you think I can not understand you, Genji?” Sunyatta chuckled softly, bringing his unoccupied hand up to his lips and caressing them with the tips of his fingers, a gentle electric shock cracking against them. Genji hissed softly, letting out his breath with more Japanese words, this time pleading, begging words.  _ More, please stop teasing, more. _

Slowly, Sunyatta pressed one digit in, muscles clenching and unclenching around it as Genji struggled to relax himself faster, stumbling over his words as they turned into moans. His hips pressed down into his hand as he slowly worked his finger in and out, fans getting louder as Sunyatta started to get caught up in the sight below him. Desperate, writhing, beautiful Genji, so eager to take anything he was given.

“Is this how you imagined it, Genji?” Sunyatta purred, second finger already starting to join the other, careful to go slow in spite of the bucking hips. “Tell me. How long have I been in your thoughts late at night?” For all of his moans and whines, Genji genuinely tried to answer him, a half spoken mix of Japanese and English words that he never managed to complete. 

“Any language you like, Genji, I do know twelve,” Sunyatta teased with a deep, soft tone, continuing to press his fingers into him as his free hand rested against Genji’s chest near his throat. 

“Wh-when— _ aaah _ … I-I— _ ngh _ … month ago,” Genji managed to get out before being cut off by his own loud moan, coinciding perfectly with Sunyatta curling his fingers and finding the sensitive nerve that made Genji buck his hips forward and pull against the handcuffs. Easing up just enough to make sure he didn’t cum too fast, he distracted Genji from his pleasure by running a trail of static electricity down his neck from the tips of his fingers and pulling out a small yelp.

“And is this everything you thought I would be, Genji?” the omnic purred, wrapping his fingers around his neck gently, very careful not to put weight on it, only using it to watch his sparrow tip his head back and offer it to him willingly as he gasped for air. “Me, over you. Cool, unyielding metal, my fingers deep enough to make you scream.”

Another curl of his fingers tore another desperate moan, and peppered at the end was another Japanese word. It almost made him pause entirely. His fingers slowed and his hand slid from Genji’s neck to the back of his head, tipping it forward to meet Genji’s half closed eyes. “What was that?”

Licking his lips and stealing a breath, Genji murmured again, “ _ Attakaidesu. _ ” 

That… was not expected. For whatever reason, the concept was surprising. Endearing. He never thought that Genji would find him ‘warm’. Steam escaped his valves as he removed his fingers, bringing his hands to Genji’s legs and hooking them over his shoulders. Pushing forward so his sparrow was almost bent over and their faces close enough for Sunyatta’s eyes to cast Genji’s face in a soft red glow, he gripped his hard, dripping cock in one hand. “I want you to cum for me, little sparrow. Take your earned reward.” 

Genji threw his head back and screamed words of appreciation as Sunyatta stroked, eyes attentive and taking in every quivering muscle as Genji’s pleasure rushed in on him. Sunyatta’s name was last on his lips as he came hard, screaming his orgasm as thick ropes of cum splattered against his metallic chassis and spilled over Genji’s stomach. 

The omnic did not stop until the other was nearly done, when he let go of his wet cock, slid his hand down further and slid three fingers into his slick hole, curling them forward and coaxing out another pleasured scream from Genji. His body trembled at the added pleasure, unable to do anything except grip Sunyatta’s shoulders desperately with his legs. Already spent, Sunyatta did not stop until he was sure he had sapped every bit of strength out of his sparrow and the pleasure was starting to edge into pain. 

Slowly he came to a stop, sliding his fingers out of Genji’s spent hole and remaining still to allow him to catch his breath. His eyes looked dazed and far off as he looked up at the omnic, and in this moment Sunyatta saw he had accomplished exactly what he had planned to do. Teach the benefits of patience, and absolutely spoil Genji. The hand that had remained by his head slid down to cup that beautiful face, his voice low, “You did very well, my little sparrow.”

“Thank you, Master Sunyatta. You are… incredible,” Genji breathed. Sunyatta chuckled softly as he carefully removed Genji’s legs from his shoulders and then reached up to unlatch the handcuffs, letting them hang. Genji rolled his shoulders once with a groan and let his arms flop on the pillows above him. Sunyatta sat back with his own affected, content sigh. 

He had intended to end the night here, have Genji focus on him the next night. Even as he reminded himself of this, his sensors felt overworked and eager, his internal temperature still high enough to occasionally let out a bit of steam. Perhaps this could be a teaching moment? 

As if on cue, Genji started to sit up, eyes only on Sunyatta. “What can I do for you, Master Sunyatta?” 

He immediately raised his hand. “Stop.” Genji paused, slightly confused. “Lay back.” Genji grinned and complied, clearly thankful to stop using strained muscles. “You will watch and learn,” Sunyatta murmured, adding with a chuckle, “There will be a test on this tomorrow.”

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Genji sighed, “You have all of my attention, shishou.” 

Shishou. He liked the sound of that. Sunyatta laid back, eyes staying on Genji as he rubbed his fingers against his thumb, still slick with oil and cum. Somewhere in the back of his mind he noted that he was going to need a very thorough cleaning after all this. His hands travelled up to his vents first, running his fingers lightly along the edges and allowing himself a soft sigh. In only a few moments, he realized he was far too hot to begin there.

Hands moving to the chassis around his chest, his fingers easily found the latches and slid sections of it away to reveal his internal wires and components. The first touch of the sensors near the base of his neck told him he was not going to be able to hang on long enough for a proper lesson. Static started to filter through soft moans as he brushed certain wires, dropping his other hand further to run along the sensors under his pelvic metal plates. 

“Ahh… Genji,” Sunyatta moaned, body shifting ever so slightly as he set off the signals in his wires that felt like they were taking laps up and down his network. He was all too pleased to watch Genji lick his lips and watch with rapt attention. 

Sunyatta didn’t want something long and drawn out, ironically. He wanted relief. Fingers moving slightly faster, he rubbed along sensors, gently twisting wires, all to moan desperate calls of the ninja’s name. “Ahh… Genji. Genji, hnng… oh, my sparrow…” Precisely as he had done in nights past.

The shift on the bed alerted to Genji’s opportunistic movements. Sunyatta lifted his leg, placing a foot square on Genji’s chest to stop him from moving any further. Firmly he pushed him back, an impertinent grin on Genji’s face for sneaking forward even a few inches. “Cheeky,” Sunyatta rumbled.

His fingers began to move once again, finding his system already nearing a blissful overload. More enumerations Genji’s name tumbled out of his voicebox like a prayer, vents kicking on to relieve some heat as the static behind his name grew more prominent. “Genji… Genji, ahh… Genji, yes, yes... Genji!” 

Back arched and fingers deep in his wires, Sunyatta’s eyes flickered brighter as his sensors overloaded into a climax, wordless moan ripping through his voicebox. For a few long seconds he couldn’t see anything, until his optical receptors settled and he felt Genji climbing down next to him. He settled with a sigh, soft hands going to the chassis pieces and carefully putting them back in place. “Thank you for the lesson, shishou.”

Of course, he shouldn’t have been surprised to feel Genji’s fingers graze a sensor, sending a tremor through the omnic as he laughed softly, “Such a fast learner.” 

With the metal plates back in place, Genji flopped to the bed, curling against Sunyatta as the omnic’s arm slid down his back to hold him close. “Nnngh… I don’t want to get up.” He whined, not moving an inch.

“What reason would you possibly have to remove yourself this instant, Genji?”

“...I don’t want to wake up sticky.”

Sunyatta laughed, his arm more insistently keeping him close. “You are covered in oil, you should be fine.”

All Genji had for that was a soft grunt, then silence until he was softly snoring next to his master. Briefly, Sunyatta wondered if he should reposition him under the covers. But for now… yes, that was simply too much work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Corv! It's been way longer than five days!" Yes, yes it has. Very astute of you. >_> Had some issues arise, both internal and external. They are solved for now. Thank you all very much for waiting. I hope the porn was worth it. <3

**Author's Note:**

> And like Genji, you can savor your unfulfilled desire and burn with anticipation. The plan is to get the next part up in five days. Until then. <3
> 
> Also, you might see that this fic is in a collection now "From Master and Ambassador to Master and Boytoy". Yeah, I really suck at titles. Anything from this AU is now going to go in there, as it's not really a linear story but I do have an overarching story line going through them.


End file.
